My ending
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Basically how I would've ended The Well. Well maybe not ended, but you get it. Total Skyeward fluff! Hope you enjoy! I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of the characters (Man, would I love to own Grant Ward)


**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a new chapter of "There's a Difference" but I've had this idea in my head for a while and I wanted you guys to read it. I thought of this while watching how Ward was treating Skye and FitzSimmons in the newest episode. I kept thinking "Is he gonna hurt Skye?" And thus, this story was born! Seriously, I will make anything into a Skyeward story. I'm that much of a fangirl. I even have a Skyeward playlist on my ipod. I'm the ultimate Skyeward shipper! Anyways, back to the story!**

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

Ward stormed out of the lab leaving an astonished Skye and FitzSimmons. He had never said anything like that to any of them and that broke Skye's heart. Over the time he had been her S.O, she had fallen for the field agent. Hearing him say those things to her shattered her heart into a million pieces. Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself that this wasn't Ward. This was whatever that staff made him remember. She had to find way to get him back to the Ward she knew. She watched him as he put in his earbuds and started punching the bag as hard as he could.

Skye looked at FitzSimmons. They seemed to know what she was thinking because they nodded in agreement. Skye took another deep breath to calm herself. She had seen the pure anger in Ward's eyes as he talked to her. It went so deep that they turned from the molten chocolate color she knew to a dark brown, almost black. It scared her. _This is still Ward, _she told herself, _He would never think of hurting you. _

Those thoughts are what made her legs finally work. She went over to where Ward was currently killing the punching bag. "Ward!" She almost shouted to get his attention. Since he was in mid-punch, he swung at her. Only, her reflexes weren't as fast as she thought. Her head snapped to the side as his fist connected with her eye.

"Skye!" Simmons yelled, worry lacing her voice. She immediately ran to the hacker. "Skye, are you okay?"

"What the hell happened?" A new voice yelled from the top of the stairs. They all looked up to see Coulson coming down the stairs.

"Ward punched Skye." Fitz explained.

Just hearing those words made Ward's blood boil with anger. Not at Skye, not at Fitz, but at himself. Only Coulson knew of the promise he made to himself. With all the pent up rage he had, Ward swung one last time at the bag with enough anger to rip it off the hooks it was kept on. The bag flew across the room, slamming into the wall.

"Ward," Coulson addressed him. Ward turned to his boss, "whatever the staff did to you has made you a threat to the team. We're gonna have to contain you."

"Contain me?" Ward yelled.

"Yes." Coulson said and led Ward to the interrogation room. He practically threw Ward into the chair, "Now, until we find out how to fix you, you're gonna stay in here for your and the team's protection."

With that, Coulson left the room. He made sure to lock the door so Ward couldn't get out. He knew Ward would be angry with himself. Ward broke the most important promise he ever made. Coulson went into the lab to see Simmons checking on Skye. "How's she doing?" He asked Simmons.

"She should be fine." Simmons said. Coulson let out a sigh of relief, "Ward didn't do too much damage. All he did was give her a black eye." At the sentence, Skye turned to Coulson. He saw that Simmons was right. Skye's left eye was starting to blacken.

"Where's Ward?" Skye directly asked.

"Skye, that's not your…" Coulson started but Skye cut him off.

"Where's Ward?" She repeated with more force. Simmons sighed. The biochemist knew of Skye's feelings towards Ward. She didn't think it was a good idea even though she herself was falling for her goofy partner.

Coulson finally gave in to Skye, "He's in the interrogation room."

"Let me talk to him." She said, standing up off the table. The team started to object but she silenced them, "You can monitor me from the lounge area. I can wear a com-set. If anything goes wrong, you'll know." She looked at them. They still had looks of insecurity on their faces, "Let me talk to him. Maybe I can get him back."

The team looked at each other in questioning. Finally Coulson nodded his head towards the door. Skye smiled at the victory. They all went up to the lounge area. Coulson set up his tablet so they could view the security monitor in the interrogation room. Skye swallowed hard at the sight. Ward was sitting in the chair twirling a knife. She had remembered he always kept one in his shoe. Fitz handed her an earpiece. After putting it in her ear, Coulson spoke, "Be careful, Skye. He's unstable. He could seriously hurt you."

Skye nodded curtly. Simmons came up and gave her a hug, "Good luck, Skye." With all this emotion, you'd think Skye was sending herself in to get killed. Maybe she was. But then again, maybe not. Maybe she'd find something better.

Skye went to the door to the interrogation room. She stood there for a minute, gathering her courage. She looked back at the team, her family. Simmons gave her a small smile and a wave. She took a deep breath and finally turned the knob.

Hearing the door open, Ward turned to see none other than Skye walk through the open door. For a minute or two they stood in silence. "What are you doing here?" He asked harshly, breaking the silence.

"Trying something." She answered and took a few steps towards him, "Ward, this isn't you. This is whatever thing the staff put in you."

"How would you know?" Ward asked through gritted teeth. He stood up and stepped towards her so that there was only an inch of space between them, "You don't know me. You don't know what's going on inside my head and that's what I hate. You think you do." He grabbed her wrist roughly. With every word, his grip tightened, leaving a bruise. "You act like you know me. Like you know what I went through. Well, guess what. You don't."

"Ward," Skye voice shook a little in fear, "You're hurting me." Hearing the words, Ward released her wrists. He crossed to the other side of the room. "I know you enough. I know this isn't you. You need to fight this."

"Stop acting like you know me!" Ward shouted. He took the knife and threw it her direction. She managed to dodge it but it had cut her arm, a little below the shoulder. Blood started to stream down her arm from the cut. She pressed her hand to it to stop the bleeding a little.

"Skye," Coulson's voice came through her ear, "Get out of there. Simmons needs to bandage that wound."

"I'm not giving up." Skye told him, "Not on Ward."

"If you stay in there any longer, he'll kill you." Coulson said. Skye looked at Ward's eyes and saw they had turned pure black. She knew that he could kill her and this bleeding wasn't stopping. So, she decided not to risk it and threw open the door.

Skye ran into the lounge room where Simmons was ready to bandage the wound. "I knew this was a bad idea." Simmons said as she wrapped Skye's arm in gauze, "You should've never gone in there."

Coulson looked at Ward threw the security camera. He saw how angry he was getting. All a result of what he had done. No one knew about the promise. No one but him. Wait, that promise could help. He checked his tablet and saw that the speaker inside the interrogation room was set up and ready.

"Skye," He said grabbing her jacket from a chair. The hacker turned to him, "Put this on. I have a plan." The team gave him a questioning look, but Skye put the jacket on anyway. It covered the bruise Ward left on her wrist and the cut. Coulson took a deep breath, "I want you to go back in there."

"What?" FitzSimmons simultaneously yelled.

"Sir, she'll be killed if she goes back in there!" Fitz argued.

"Not if I can help it," Coulson defended, "Skye, please. I think I have a way to get Ward back. I just need you to go back in there and follow my orders."

Skye looked at FitzSimmons who were silently begging her not to go. She turned back to Coulson. If this plan meant she could get the Ward she knew and loved back, then she'll do it. "Okay, sir." She said.

She turned and headed back towards the interrogation room, ignoring the pleading of FitzSimmons. Gathering every last bit of her courage, she turned the knob once more and stepped inside. Ward turned to her. His eyes weren't pure black anymore, but they were still not back to normal. "Now what?" He asked sharply. She had her back pressed against the door and her hand on the knob for quick escape.

"Skye, don't talk until I tell you." Coulson's voice came through the speakers, "Ward, I'm ordering you to listen to me." Even through the rage, Ward still followed his order, "Ward, look at her face. See the black eye? You caused that." Ward's fists clenched at the words, "Skye, roll up your left sleeve." Skye obeyed the order, "See that bruise around her left wrist? You caused that as well." Ward's grew angrier at himself with every word. Coulson was running a risk and both knew that. "Skye, take off your jacket." She obeyed the order, "Finally, do you see that gauze around her right arm? That's from a cut you caused. You did this."

Ward stood up and turned so his back faced Skye. He never wanted to see the injuries he caused. "Shut up." He growled.

Skye swallowed hard at how menacing his voice sounded. Coulson continued, "Ward, you hurt her. You broke the most important promise that you ever made. Do you remember what it was?" Ward stayed silent but clenched his teeth almost breaking them, "You promised yourself you would never hurt someone you love. You promised yourself that after you saw how your older brother treated your little brother. You never wanted to do that. You never wanted to be like your older brother. This staff is causing you to act like your older brother. You hurt someone you love. Skye."

Skye was astonished at the words. Ward loved her. He loved her. And she loved him back. As much as she wanted to tell him, Skye bit her tongue so she wouldn't disobey orders. Ward turned back to her. His eyes were flashing between molten chocolate and dark brown. "Sk…Skye" He almost choked out the words.

Ward let out a cry of pain and clutched his head. He stumbled backwards knocking over the table. His back hit the wall across from Skye. She saw he was in pain. He was fighting it. He was coming back. Skye was about to rush over to him but Coulson's voice from the speaker said, "Stay where you are, Skye. Just wait."

It broke her heart to see Ward like this. It seemed like he was having a mental breakdown. "Sk…Skye." His strangled voice came out again. It caused her as much pain as he was in just to see him like this.

"Skye," Coulson ordered, "tell him how you feel." Skye opened and closed her mouth a few times, nervous to tell him, "Skye, now!"

"Grant, I love you!" Skye finally yelled. Ward stopped what he was doing. Her words sunk in. She loved him. She loved him like he loved her. One last scream escaped his mouth and he collapsed on the floor. Skye stayed where she was, scared to see if he was alive or… "No. No." She slid down the wall until she was on the floor.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her forehead on top. Only then did she let the tears flow freely. She didn't notice when Ward started stirring on the other side of the room. He sat up and looked around. When he saw Skye crying, he got up and ran to her side. "Skye, Skye, look at me." He ordered quietly.

"Gr…Grant?" She asked looking up.

"Yeah. It's me, Rookie." He said, smiling a little.

She gave him a questioning glance. Then she saw his eyes. Molten chocolate brown. The eyes she knew. Her face broke out into a huge smile. He was back, "Oh my God." She breathed. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a powerful hug. After a moment of shock, Ward snaked his arms around her waist. After a minute, she pulled away, both keeping their arms where they were. "Wait, do you remember anything that happened before you collapsed?"

Ward hesitated before answering, "Yes." She looked at him expectantly, "I love you too." Cupping her cheek with his hand, he crashed his lips into hers.

After getting over her initial shock, Skye relaxed into his arms. He tightened his grip on her waist and deepened the kiss. Both felt everything they expected. Tingles, butterflies, fireworks. Everything. She may have been bruised but she was still the most beautiful girl in the world to him. She was perfect. This moment was perfect. Everything was perfect.

* * *

**I ended on such a cheesy note right? Anyways, hope you all liked this new story! R&R please!**

**Quote of the Day: Ecclesiastes assures us, "There is a time for each purpose under heaven. There's a time to weep. There's a time to mourn. And there is a time to dance." And this is our time! There was once a time for that law, but not anymore. Thank you. –Ren McCormack, _Footloose _(Loved that movie. This is definitely one of my favorite quotes)**

**Song Suggestion: Nightingale –Demi Lovato (Such a Skyeward song! Look it up!)**


End file.
